


On your sins, just me and you

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: Nunca había sido una persona que madrugaba, incluso cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, quienes se levantaban todas las mañanas antes de las siete, independientemente de su horario de trabajo.Pero no siempre fue así.Hubo días donde se despertó temprano con olor a huevos y tocino y tal vez con un pequeño cuerpo ligeramente aplastando el suyo, hubo días donde la alarma eran rebeldes mordidas sobre su cuello y una ráfaga de tiernos besos sabor a coca cola y menta dibujando sus labios.¿Hoy? sólo queda el fantasma del perfume Donghyuck combinado con los restos de comida de la semana pasada amontonados en la cocina de Kun. Si estás pensando que está completamente solo, no es así, en realidad lo acompaña una tesis abierta en el capítulo de resultados sobre su escritorio, una caja de preservativos vacía y la promesa de otro día largo e inútil lleno de una vida aburrida sin Donghyuck.





	On your sins, just me and you

Nunca había sido una persona que madrugaba, incluso cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, quienes se levantaban todas las mañanas antes de las siete, independientemente de su horario de trabajo.

Pero no siempre fue así.

Hubo días donde se despertó temprano con olor a huevos y tocino y tal vez con un pequeño cuerpo ligeramente aplastando el suyo, hubo días donde la alarma eran rebeldes mordidas sobre su cuello y una ráfaga de tiernos besos sabor a coca cola y menta dibujando sus labios.

¿Hoy? sólo queda el fantasma del perfume Donghyuck combinado con los restos de comida de la semana pasada amontonados en la cocina de Kun. Si estás pensando que está completamente solo, no es así, en realidad lo acompaña una tesis abierta en el capítulo de resultados sobre su escritorio, una caja de preservativos vacía y la promesa de otro día largo e inútil lleno de una vida aburrida sin Donghyuck.

 

*

 

Día 1

Todo comenzó un día después de su clase de álgebra, no exactamente ahí, fue unos minutos más tarde, cuando todavía su mente estaba confundida por los exponentes negativos y las raíces cúbicas, entre que el examen era mañana y que todavía tenía trabajo para hacer el fin de semana, ahí fue, en ese minuto, cuando bajó por la escalera que conectaba su salón de clase con la salida,  se dio de lleno con un cuerpo que de extraño no tenía nada.

Supo desde el inicio que era su profesor, porque apenas había abierto un poco los ojos y bastaba eso para reconocer su figura, su silueta, su rostro y su reacción. Además, olía al café que siempre solía llevar en una taza todas las mañanas que entraba al salón. Esa mezcla entre café y perfume dulce y cítrico, que una vez descubrió cuando se le acercó para desarrollar juntos la respuesta del punto cuatro.

Qian Kun parpadeó sorprendido al verlo, quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Donghyuck tragó saliva y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta cuenta que todavía estaba muy cerca de él pero no tenía ganas de alejarse, debería… pero no.

—Ten más cuidado, puedes causar un accidente — le dijo el mayor con un tono gentil.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la mente, lo siento profesor — respondió Donghyuck sin quitarle la mirada. Kun no había intentando apartarlo o alejarlo, simplemente se quedó sosteniéndolo por los brazos para  cuidarlo de que no se fuera a caer por la escalera o causara un accidente.  Algo que alguien como Donghyuck no podía temer porque era bastante bueno con el equilibrio. Pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Donghyuck podía fingir en delante de su profesor ser torpe, siempre y cuando, pudiera conversar con él y conocerlo.

—No te preocupes.—Le dijo— ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? — quiso saber el más grande, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza. 

—A casa, se me ha hecho tarde — contestó alejándose por voluntad propia y porque había pasado junto a él mucho tiempo  —Nos vemos luego profesor — dijo mirando su reloj con prisa — siempre es un gusto verlo — Y se fue.

Hasta después que Donghyuck se acostó en su cama con la intención de reflexionar sobre su día, abrió los ojos como plato y la boca sorprendido. —¡No! ¡No lo hice! ¡Soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo le voy a decir que “siempre es un gusto verlo”? — se preguntó así mismo —¡Va a pensar que me gusta o algo así!— se reprocho mentalmente —¿Porque mejor no te le sientas en las piernas mientras le dices que te gusta desde el semestre pasado? — se preguntó con sarcasmo. Idiota. Tan idiota. — Mañana me voy a disculpar — Y con ese pensamiento, intentó tranquilizarse, seguro no es el primero ni el último estudiante en ser un estúpido y boca suelta con su profesor.

*

 

Día 180

Lo primero que Kun huele cuando se despierta, es a Donghyuck.

La cama está vacía a su lado, al igual que su habitación. Aunque esté rodeado de muebles, ropa y otros objetos personales, se siente vacía sin Donghyuck. Es una mentira, sin embargo. Por qué a pesar de su ausencia, el chico de dieciocho años todavía seguía ahí.

No de forma tangible pero sí lo estaba en un juego de naipes a medio terminar cerca del zaguán, en sus zapatos favoritos cerca de la puerta y en la mochila negra balenciaga colgada en la silla que había olvidado antes de irse.

Son aquellos objetos los que huelen a él, y ha sido así, desde aproximadamente veinticuatro días y tres horas. Porque había pasado todo ese tiempo desde que incluso habló y durmió con Donghyuck.

No sabe en cuál minuto exactamente pero finalmente logró arrojar las sábanas hacía un lado y rodar de la cama. Su cuerpo olía a una noche de sudor y a vino tinto de la noche anterior, sinceramente, no recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, ni cómo las llaves de su auto estaban sobre su mesa pero, hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a Ten por ser un excelente amigo.

Suspiró mientras pasó los dedos por su cabello antes de inclinarse hacia adelante frente al espejo del baño para frotarse la cara con sus manos.

Nunca había sido una persona que madrugaba, incluso cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, quienes se levantaban todas las mañanas antes de las siete, independientemente de su horario de trabajo.

Pero no siempre fue así.

Hubo días donde se despertó temprano con olor a huevos y tocino y tal vez con un pequeño cuerpo ligeramente aplastando el suyo, hubo días donde la alarma eran rebeldes mordidas sobre su cuello y una ráfaga de tiernos besos sabor a coca cola y menta dibujando sus labios.

¿Hoy? sólo queda el fantasma del perfume Donghyuck combinado con los restos de comida de la semana pasada amontonados en la cocina de Kun. Si estás pensando que está completamente solo, no es así, en realidad lo acompaña una tesis abierta en el capítulo de resultados sobre su escritorio, una caja de preservativos vacía y la promesa de otro día largo e inútil lleno de una vida aburrida sin Donghyuck.

 

Dios mío, ¿Podría ser más patético?

Solo debajo de la regadera podía darse el lujo de recordar el motivo del porque se dio por vencido tan fácil y simplemente renunció a la única persona que lo hizo feliz de verdad en mucho tiempo.

¿Era amor? tal vez sí, pero eso no importaba ahora, porque podía llamarlo de la manera que fuera, de igual manera, no iba a dejar de doler al reconocer o desmentirlo.

¿Que si había sido un error? la buena noticia es que, esa era una excelente pregunta, la mala era, que nunca venía sola, ¿el error se concentraba en amarlo o dejarlo ir? porque a estas alturas ya no estaba seguro de saber la respuesta correcta.

El agua fría y el jabón le habían dado demasiado tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre dónde mierda se habían equivocado, y entonces volvía a su mente, las últimas semanas que habían estado juntos.

Día 176

—Tengo que decirte una cosa…no sé cómo decirlo, pero… bueno... está bien, aquí voy, te lo voy a decir… ya te lo voy a decir eh… ¿quieres adoptar un perro conmigo para llamarlo coco? — preguntó Donghyuck con su mejor sonrisa de la nada, un día cualquiera.

Kun interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo, para buscar en su rostro algo que le dijera que se trataba de un chiste. Pero al verlo, lo único que llegó a pensar en ese momento es sobre, cómo podría romper con esa sonrisa. De hecho, cómo podría decir que no.

—No lo sé, lo voy a pensar —

—Son muchas obligaciones, lo sé pero… —

—Exacto, es alimentarlo, bañarlo, cuidarlo, ¿cómo vas a hacer todo eso cuando tienes un seis en cálculo y cinco en química? — quiso saber cruzando sus brazos recargado en la puerta del refrigerador, mientras lo miraba lavar un juego de vasos, tenedores y cucharas que hace unos momentos le había obligado sacar de la habitación.

—¿Es enserio? — reprochó cerrando la llave del agua para mirarlo fijamente.

—Necesitas mejorar tus calificaciones, ¿qué vas a hacer si repruebas todas tus materias? ¿repetir el año? —

—Bueno… ese es mi problema, no tuyo, además, con tu ayuda, no lo haré — explicó acercándose con cuidado hacia el mayor — Te estoy avisando que vamos a adoptar un perro y tu obligación será comprar su comida — esto último sonó como ultimátum, ya no era opcional.

—Dije que lo voy a pensar — Y eso era un casi (sí) que dejaba al menor satisfecho.

Por supuesto que coco nunca llegó a casa.

*

Día 180

En algún momento mientras resbalaba el agua por su cuerpo, recordó el día cuando Donghyuck entró a su auto con un puchero en el rostro y una media sonrisa decepcionada, que intentaba guardar todo lo que pensaba hasta que llegaran a casa.

Día 99

Kun había llegado tarde nuevamente, y Donghyuck no tenía problema con esperarlo una hasta dos horas después de clase pero cuatro.

No era el final para ambos sin embargo, Kun sacaba de su abrigo, cual mago, una caja de diferentes proporciones que en todas las ocasiones incluía una sorpresa.

A veces era un llavero, otras una pequeña colección de sus series favoritas. La pregunta no era ¿cómo lo hacía? sino ¿Qué más le faltaba por hacer? para demostrarle a su pequeño novio que era una locura estar enamorado de él pero por más loco que fuera, era real. Y, la palabra “amor” tenía sentido.

*

Día 180

Había levantado del suelo la pasta de dientes para ponerla en su lugar, cuando recordó el día que Donghyuck lo interrumpió en el baño por la noche mientras él se cepillaba los dientes para reprochar por haberlo ignorado durante la mañana en clases, cuando lo único que quería era obtener los tres malditos puntos extra.

Las pequeñas cosas que solían ser simples caprichos y las cosas de las que se habían reído, de repente eran cosas que podrían provocar peleas que los tendría enojados durante una hora, antes de que uno de ellos finalmente levantará la bandera de la paz.

Había noches con suerte donde todo terminaba con largos besos, pero hubo otros, donde se fueron a la cama y durmieron en lados opuestos. Kun no lo tocaba por días.

Justo, un día eran Kun y Donghyuck, felices e indestructibles, y al siguiente eran profesor y alumno, atrapados en la telaraña de una relación secreta que no podía tener futuro.

El recuerdo de él mismo golpeando a Donghyuck, aquella vez cuando volvió a casa con el aliento a vodka, casi ocasiona que derramará todo el contenido de la cafetera sobre el piso de la cocina. Y se dijo asimismo que, entonces ese, podría ser considerado el primer error. No sólo era el mal estado en el que se encontraba, además lo había atrapado escondiendo los mensajes de su teléfono de un tal “Lucas clase A” con frases de disculpa y arrepentimiento.

Día 75

—¡No me mientas en la cara! — Él simplemente explotó.

Donghyuck le había gritado muy fuerte y pateado para que lo soltará, pero era demasiado tarde y el peso de ambos diferente, un puño se había estrellado contra la barbilla de Donghyuck y del impacto había caído de espaldas contra la cama.

—¡No hice nada! ¡No paso nada! ¡Te lo juro! — pero Kun había leído toda la conversación hasta el último punto, cuando le quitó su teléfono.

La historia de que había ido a tomar con sus amigos, la aceptaba. La parte donde se le había olvidado la hora, la toleraba. Todavía cuando le confesó que había seguido bebiendo sin ser consciente de los problemas que eso causaría entre ambos, lo entendía.

Entendía que él chico de dieciocho años lo único que quería era divertirse, eso no estaba a discusión. Pero lo que no entendió y probablemente nunca entendería, tal vez porque Donghyuck era un intento de adulto fallido y tal vez porque él había vivido un par de años más que él. Y por ende, la experiencia siempre podía superar a la inocencia.

Es que él podía ser de todo un poco pero no era un estúpido. Donghyuck tenía que ser más inteligente que él, sí quería mentirle.

Además del aliento alcohólico, había llegado a casa con marcas en la piel que nunca le hizo. El mayor juraba que la otra persona era tan descuidada como él, que no había podido hacerlo en lugares secretos, no, todo lo contrario, lo expuso. 

La piel de su novio estaba cubierta de sudor y besos que no eran suyos. Mantenía la mirada perdida y cuidaba su teléfono celular como si fuera su objeto más preciado. Como si su ropa arrugada, su cabello desaliñado y el rostro avergonzado del chico que lo trajo a casa en su camioneta no hubieran dicho lo suficiente.

Donghyuck se había dejado curar y cuidar esa noche cuando Kun volvió más tranquilo a la habitación con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y un té de hierbas, cuidó de su piel lastimada sin decir ni una sola palabra. Donghyuck entendía que esta era la forma de pedirle disculpas, y él se iba a disculpar también pero a la mañana siguiente.

De alguna manera, los chupones y el sabor que aquel chico había dejado en la piel de Donghyuck con una ducha se pudieron borrar.

Pero el recuerdo, hasta la fecha del segundo error, seguía intacto.

*

Justo durante el semáforo en rojo y de camino hacia el trabajo. Trajo consigo, el recuerdo del tercer error, que vino de parte de Donghyuck. Había empezado a presumir entre sus compañeros de clase sobre qué tan fácil podía obtener lo que quería del profesor de investigación, que desde el inicio de semestre le había perdonado todo porque estaba, de hecho, enamorado de él.

Y cuando esas palabras llegaron a Kun, no sólo había le había reprobado durante el examen sorpresa, además le había prohibido volver a mencionar su nombre fuera de casa.

Día 15

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo vas a decir eso en delante de todos, Donghyuck? — exigió respuestas, apenas cerró su cubículo con el menor adentro.

—¡No fue en delante de todos! Solo se lo dije Jeno y Renjun — “son mis mejores amigos” quiso agregar pero él otro hombre ya lo sabía.

—¡También son mis alumnos! — le recordó.

—Bueno — dijo en un tono más tranquilo, casi en un susurro, en un tono que no le quedaba, que no iba de acuerdo con su imagen explosiva y uno que tampoco le gustaba a Kun escuchar — si alguien sospechaba de nosotros, después de lo que paso hoy en clases, no creo que alguien tenga dudas de que no somos nada—

—Tu calificación real fue siete, eso es lo que anunciaré a dirección — confirmó con el objetivo de quitar la seriedad de su rostro, pero su novio seguía triste y comprobó que el número del examen no era la razón, es más, era lo que menos le importaba.

—Quiero irme a casa — dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Espera — lo detuvo con una mano en su cintura, atrapándolo entre una de las paredes del edificio y su cuerpo — Dame un beso antes de que te vayas —

Donghyuck lo hizo pero fue despacio y duró segundos. Kun apenas sintió cosquillas.

—Si yo no hago esto — quiso comenzar pero el otro, lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé — susurró buscando el rostro Kun para besar sus labios ligeramente, esta vez de la forma correcta, más lento, con más destreza, como al mayor le gustaba.

—Esta mal lo que estamos haciendo y eso también lo sabes — le explicó como si fuera importante que Donghyuck comprendiera las palabras y la magnitud del asunto. De una forma u otra, el regaño había pasado a un segundo plano, quería la sonrisa de su novio de vuelta.

Y su mejor idea fue poner sus manos sobre sus glúteos para empujarlo a que se subiera a su cuerpo y ambas de sus piernas se mantuvieran abrazando su cadera —Te estoy cuidando —le aviso. 

—¿Con regaños en delante de todos? ¿Exponiendo mi examen? — quiso saber con los ojos sobre él, culpándolo. Kun sabía que lo había lastimado pero también estaba seguro que nada se comparaba con la realidad. Aquí, siempre se retractaba —Perdón, ya sé que tienes razón, siempre la tienes — Y Kun, en lugar de responder, sólo lo abrazó más fuerte.

Aquella posición dejaba a Donghyuck ser unos centímetros más alto que él y también, le ofrecían la ventaja de inclinarse con más facilidad para besarlo con la boca abierta. Mientras lo estaba besando, Kun lo escuchó susurrar sílabas beso a beso que cuando las juntaba decían “te amo” y lo había hecho, en el tono exacto, en el que nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

*

Día 50

Kun recordó la vez que había llegado a casa más tarde que de costumbre, y cómo lo encontró dormido en el sofá más grande en una posición tan incómoda. La televisión estaba encendida en un canal de música de los ochenta pero ninguna canción de four non blondes podía distraerlo de observar con atención la figura de su novio.

Quizás durmió esperándolo, no estaba seguro, pero en ese momento se imaginó un sí.

Donghyuck sólo había tenido una clase por la mañana y le avisó por mensaje que aprovecharía el tiempo para hacer las compras del mes y jugar fútbol con Jeno.

A pesar de soñar con la boca abierta y mostrando los dientes, lucía muy atractivo en esa camisa gris básica de manga corta y unos pantalones flojos azul marino como pijama, apenas la tela se resbaló por un movimiento en falso, observó unos centímetros de su ropa interior blanca. De todo ese espectáculo, lo mejor fue el brillo de su piel iluminada con únicamente la poca luz del televisor.

Kun podría pasar horas sentado en el sofá de enfrente, observando cualquier gesto interesante de ver, como cuando arrugaba la nariz o comenzaba la búsqueda a ciegas de una almohada o como cuando se enojaba en sueños porque obtenía algo más pequeño, el cojín.

El mayor sonreía con ternura y se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar varios suspiros, que a su edad, eran patéticos, la verdad.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, lo había llevado en brazos hasta la cama. Se había ocupado de cubrirlo con las sábanas, para después depositar tres besos sobre sus labios cerrados y regalarle uno más en la frente.

No estaba seguro de que pudiera escucharle pero de todos modos no se iba a quedar con las ganas de susurrarle un “te amo” antes de ir por otro beso pero esta vez en su mejilla.

Y si tan solo Kun no se hubiera dado la vuelta tan rápido con intención de caminar a la cocina, podría haber descubierto una hermosa sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de su novio complacido por su gran actuación, quien obviamente no estaba dormido pero había hecho como que sí para que lo llevará en brazos y le quitará el frío.

*

Día 182

Los últimos viernes era un hábito encontrarse con sus amigos para cenar en casa de uno de ellos. Esta vez el turno fue en la suya, antes no podía hacerlo, porque sus relaciones sociales estaban mezcladas con sus compañeros de trabajo, los cuales no estaba seguro que pudieran entender que hacía Lee Donghyuck, uno de sus alumnos, viviendo en su departamento. Así que sin él en casa, pudo llevar a cabo la cena con sus amigos. 

Ten y Jaehyun eran profesores de Donghyuck. Johnny y Taeyong no, pero no dudada que lo conocieran. Doyoung no trabajaba dando clases pero sí como secretario del director, mientras que Sicheng, Taeil y Yuta no trabajan en la escuela.

—¿Compraste todo ese vino? — le pregunto Sicheng sacando la botella de la alacena.

—Sí, pensé que deberíamos celebrar — contestó encogiéndose en hombros, como si fuera algo común para él — si quieres cerveza… —

—No. Estoy bien con el vino, sólo… no pensé que te gustará tanto el alcohol — respondió antes de que ambos volvieran con las copas a la mesa.

Su teléfono celular sonó una vez en la noche y lo único que hizo fue guardarlo en su pantalón. Cuando fueron tres veces seguidas, el resto de la mesa guardó silencio, sea quien sea, tenía urgencia de hablar con él. Pero no era el número que Kun esperaba y tampoco le importaba.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó Ten con preocupación ante la falsa sonrisa divertida que Kun había forzado hacer mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

  
—Muy bien — contestó el otro.

Al finalizar la cena, el resto comenzó a despedirse.

—Fue una excelente noche, los muchachos han bebido demasiado —Johnny le sonrió amigablemente antes de llevarse a Ten de la cintura hacia la salida.

—De acuerdo. Llevaré vino en la próxima reunión — prometió.

—Llama si nos necesitas — se despidió Ten con la mano mientras Kun esperaba que cruzaran la esquina para cerrar la puerta.

Inconscientemente se quedó parado en el umbral de su puerta con el departamento vacío, sin ninguno de sus amigos y sin Donghyuck.

Era ridículo e incómodo que tuviera esperanzas de que algún día, podría compartir eso con el menor. Es decir, se imaginaba que a sus amigos les encantaría Donghyuck en la primera hora de conocerlo.

No sólo los habría hecho reír, sino que hubiera dicho comentarios sarcásticos o los juzgaría, sobre cómo Sicheng y Yuta se miraban pero aún no estaban juntos de manera oficial, quizás, pensaba, le preguntaría a un Johnny borracho, si su maestro de danza contemporánea bailaba en privado para él o si no era así, tal vez no fue pregunta, sino sugerencia de su parte. 

Donghyuck podría con ellos y más, pero esas eran fantasías que ya no podían seguir en su mente. Miró hacia la calle nada más por costumbre y luego cerró la puerta de su departamento.

*

Día 150

—¡Tal vez él es el correcto! ¡Yo sé que puedes encontrar algo mejor, yo sé que sí —

—Pero es que no estaba haciendo nada… ¡me pidió mi teléfono y dije que no! — le explicó ya desesperado, en medio de la calle. No hubo tiempo para esperar al llegar a casa, todo paso tan rápido.

—Estoy harto de tus juegos ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? —exigió saber sosteniéndolo muy fuerte de los brazos. —Sí no son tus mejores amigos, son otras personas… pero siempre que llegas tarde a casa, estás con alguien. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? —

—¿¡Qué?! — gritó ofendido Donghyuck.

—Cuando te pones así, no te soporto, en serio — Dijo buscando las llaves para abrir la puerta del departamento y darle la espalda.

Donghyuck seguía gritando, ofreciendo una excelente escena de telenovela para sus vecinos.

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Su casa está cerca de aquí, a unas cuadras, hyung escucha… su casa está cerca, no le hablo mucho, sólo es amigo de mis amigos — Aún con altas temperaturas, no entró al departamento.

—Entra… te vas a congelar —

—Escúchame primero — se quejó. — Dime que viste, puedo explicarlo… —

—Donghyuck no tengo ganas de seguir esta conversación — Le dijo antes de alejarse hacia la cocina. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer y ve a dormir que ya es tarde —

—¡Si no confías en mí, entonces no sé qué hacemos juntos! — le confesó sin voz.

—¿Ya hemos hablado de esto, no? —

—Y siempre termina mal pero esta vez lo digo de verdad, ¿Qué hacemos juntos? —

La noche en la que terminó todo, ambos habían discutido y dicho cosas terribles, y al final, Kun se cansó y salió del departamento sin su teléfono, y Donghyuck, como pudo metió toda su ropa en la única maleta que tenía.

Además de cargar ropa también cargó con las lágrimas hasta llegar a la casa de Jeno.

Donghyuck había esperado que Kun mandará un mensaje de texto, o llamara, o incluso que visitará la casa de su mejor amigo para hablar sobre las cosas. Pero no sucedió. Y no sucedió, porque Kun sabía que separarse era lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho. Incluso aunque Donghyuck pudiera odiarlo para siempre y no pisará su clase.

Era lo correcto. No estuvo bien al principio y no iba a mejorar con el mes o el aniversario que viene. Sí se había enamorado, y sí y con locura. De sus ojos, sus manos, su pelo, sus labios, su estómago, sus piernas, su cadera, su ombligo, sus lunares y su piel. Había aceptado tomar todo lo que el menor podía ofrecerle porque siempre lo pensó como un capricho, quien no se ha ilusionado por un profesor, si ese era el caso, entonces él podía hacerle el favor y listo. Llegó a pensar que lo que Donghyuck, sentía por él, era pasajero. 

Pero las pláticas se habían vuelto una rutina y los mensajes más elocuentes que de costumbre, las ganas de verlo fueron en aumento, así como las excusas de Donghyuck para visitar su oficina después de clases.

Entonces, una vez se habían besado, luego fueron dos besos, luego fueron tres, y antes de que él lo supiera, había pasado todo un fin de semana en casa con él, sin libros abiertos y el pizarrón entre ellos.

La noche en que habían terminado, Donghyuck había bajado de la camioneta de uno de sus compañeros de escuela y Kun lo había visto a unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa. Lucía feliz por el paseo en coche y también agradecido, estaba radiante por la risa energía del otro chico, uno que parecía de su edad. Era más mucho más alto que él pero lucía bastante torpe por querer llamar su atención, sea cual sea el chiste que le estaba contando se trató de algo que Donghyuck encontró fascinante. 

Kun quería esto para él. Lo mejor. Es decir, alguien con quien pudiera reír en las calles, con quien pudiera compartir intereses y chistes de este tipo, por más ridículos que fueran. Alguien que lo cuidará todos los minutos que estaba a su lado, que lo dejará en la puerta de su casa cuando se le había hecho tarde, con quien pudiera acudir a los partidos de fútbol del equipo universitario, alguien que viviera a su lado los mejores años de su vida, con quien pudiera disfrutar la luna.

Donghyuck no hizo nada malo pero al verlo esa noche, en el escenario perfecto para él, fue su mejor excusa.

*

Día 190

Donghyuck se quedó con Jeno unas semanas más y después de eso, comenzó a pagar la mitad de la renta.

Kun por su parte, tuvo un mes sin saber absolutamente nada de Donghyuck, por lo que ya era bastante obvio que el menor había reprobado por completo su clase. Sólo esperaba que buscará alguna otra opción para recuperar los puntos de la materia. Renjun y Jeno, si sabían algo, eran muy buenos mintiendo. Ninguno dijo nada cuando Donghyuck dejó de ir a clases o se burló sobre cómo su profesor miraba el asiento vacío y se perdía en sus propios pensamientos de vez en cuando.

Kun creía que después de todo este tiempo, la próxima vez que se lo encontrará, podía intentar hablar con él, y que si la imagen de ex novio ya no le quedaba, al menos como amigo o profesor podría intentarlo. Pero es que, apenas lo vio dormido en la biblioteca, supo que lo más inteligente era irse pero no lo hizo.

Donghyuck nunca dormía en la escuela, a menos de que se emborrache tanto un día antes... pero ese había sido un hábito que desde que empezaron a salir se le había quitado, excepto aquella vez de la que no quería recordar ahora y la cual, Donghyuck le había jurado que había sido una broma entre amigos.

De todos modos, ver a Donghyuck a la distancia no era lo más sensato de su parte. Y empeoró, cuando otro de sus alumnos tomó asiento a su lado e hizo que levantara la cabeza y sus brazos de la mesa, para mostrar el rostro del menor bañado en lágrimas, suspirando como si le fuera muy difícil respirar. No estaba dormido como pensó, si no llorando, con la cabeza entre sus brazos. 

El otro muchacho que acaba de llegar, lo abrazó de forma fraternal y Donghyuck no dudó en contestar el gesto. Kun sintió ganas de llorar también en ese momento, no sabía y tampoco se imaginaba lo difícil para él, verlo de esa manera. Donghyuck lucía como si le acabaran de dar la peor noticia de su vida, sufriendo en silencio. 

Cuando ambos se separaron, Jaemin, el otro chico de primer año y uno de sus mejores promedios en el salón, le ayudo a limpiarse la cara con papel higiénico y Donghyuck comenzó a respirar con normalidad minutos después. 

—Habla con él hyuck — le aconsejaba.

—No quiere saber nada mí —

—No estás seguro, hasta que no te lo diga frente a frente —

—¡Ya no quiero estar así! — dijo con rabia con los ojos rojos mirando a la persona que tenía a lado — No me llamó desde que terminamos, no me escribe, ¿qué quieres que piense? —

—¡Entonces intenta hacerlo tú! vamos… — Jaemin antes de seguir, miró hacía los pasillos de libros para que no hubiera nadie cerca — Hyuck, si los descubren, él tiene más que perder que tú — Lo acercó de nuevo para otro abrazo reconfortante. — De verdad, ¿quieres que te lo repita? su trabajo es —

—Lo extraño mucho — confesó con falta de aire. —mierda, lo extraño... de verdad lo hago —

—¿No era más fácil que te enamoraras del capitán de fútbol que te sonrió en el último juego? —

—¿Yukhei? — preguntó Donghyuck confundido, limpiándose la nariz —No es mi tipo —

—Claro que no, porque ahora tu tipo son los maestros y no los alumnos —

Para ser una broma, era ridícula. Pero Donghyuck encontró diversión en sus palabras.

Y no fue hasta que Kun,  entró a la privacidad de su cubículo, que pudo soltar un gran suspiro que había estado guardado y de alguna manera se sintió liberador. Esperaba que Donghyuck de verdad siguiera el consejo de su amigo, que esta vez, fuera él quien lo intentará y buscará una segunda oportunidad, porque lo extrañaba tanto.

Casi tanto como Donghyuck lo extrañaba a él.

Es patético probablemente, lo mucho que no podía seguir con su vida. Es decir tiene veinticinco años, podía matar los esquilines que había en su cocina con cloro, podía tener trabajo por las tardes para distraerse y salir con sus amigos los fines de semana pero nada era suficiente.

No pasaba un día en el que Kun no pensará en Donghyuck y no lo extrañe como si lo necesitara para respirar. No pasaba un día en el que no revisará su teléfono y esperará ver el número de Donghyuck.

Su nombre de contacto todavía tiene un pequeño emoji de corazón verde a un lado, porque Kun simplemente... no pudo cambiarlo, desde que él mismo Donghyuck se registró.

Porque incluso después de escuchar esa conversación en la biblioteca, lo espero. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses, tres semanas y cinco días. Donghyuck no había regresado a su vida y mucho menos a sus clases, no había cruzado su puerta para decirle que lo ama y lo extraña, que quería estar de nuevo con él.

Y en este punto, Kun ya había comenzado a pensar que nunca volvería.

 

*

En general, no tener clases, era lo mejor que le podía pasar, hace meses.

Donghyuck solía pensar eso de todos modos. Cuando 'un día libre' significaba levantarse tarde, hacer un buen desayuno, si Kun tampoco tenía que trabajar, y después tenían una sesión de besos en la ducha o acostados en el sofá durante horas. Podrían haber visto una película en netflix, o salido a comer, o caminado a uno de los parques cercanos. Las posibilidades siempre eran infinitas.

Si Kun tenía que ir a trabajar el plan cambiaba, Donghyuck se habría despertado horas más tarde con un desayuno guardado en el microondas y con una nota adjunta que tenía una lista de las cosas que eran más fácil de escribir que decirlas o enviar por mensaje:

La última nota que Kun le había dejado en la puerta del refrigerador decía:

  
1\. Un sol siempre brilla.  
2\. Te ves muy bien estudiando, estoy orgulloso.  
3\. Te amo.

Y después de leer, había salido a caminar y limpiado la casa nada más para ver la sonrisa de Kun más tarde.

Cuando el mayor llegaba a casa, comenzaba a cenar, mientras que Donghyuck estaba sentado en el mostrador molestando o escuchándolo hablar sobre su día.

De cualquier manera, el día había terminado con Donhyuck allí.

*

 

Día 203

 

Pasó diciembre y en enero, siguió durmiendo con el corazón roto. Kun simplemente no se lo deseaba a nadie. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses pero incluso aunque hubieran pasado doce meses o cuatro años, nunca iba a superar a Donghyuck, eso era un hecho. 

Una vez acostado, dejó su teléfono a un lado, no porque espere algo, sino porque necesita la alarma. Se logró acomodar mejor en la estúpida cama demasiado grande para él solo, y mientras cerró los ojos, rezó como todos los días, antes de dormir.

  
Escuchó un golpe.

Kun se enderezó de la cama mientras su corazón palpitaba, miró su alrededor, tratando de descubrir qué había sido lo que lo despertó.

Echo un vistazo al reloj  al lado de su cama, solo para comprobar que eran las dos de la mañana. Quiso seguir dormido pero de pronto sonó un ruido fuerte, se le fue el aliento al darse cuenta que alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. 

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie. ¿Quién diablos llama a su puerta a las dos de la mañana?

El abrió la puerta.

Y al otro lado, luciendo cansado y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, estaba Donghyuck.

Decir que su corazón latió fuertemente al verlo, era poco.

La mirada del menor se disculpaba en silencio por desaparecer de su vida tantos meses. Kun odiaba esto, cuando tenía que averiguar sus pensamientos, cuando prefería actuar que hablar, cuando su mirada era un volcán apunto de explotar.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle?— Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Su tono de voz era apagado, sonaba sin aliento incluso para sus propios oídos, y Donghyuck lo único que hizo, antes de lamerse los labios, y dejar escapar un suspiro fue decir —Hyung...—

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo... ? —Kun lo atacó con preguntas.

Donghyuck estaba muy inquieto, los dedos de su mano derecha jugaba con los anillos de su izquierda, usando un abrigo dos tallas más grande.

—Quería verte — le dijo con miedo.

En ese momento Kun se desplomó.

El corazón del mayor revoloteaba sin sentido, por esas cosas estúpidas, como si el menor supiera que esa era la respuesta que todo el tiempo necesito, las palabras mágicas para literalmente, abrir su puerta —Hace frío afuera, entra — le dijo sin mirarlo.

Para su sorpresa, Donghyuck por primera vez en la noche sonrió.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Kun encendió las luces necesarias de su departamento, la cocina y la sala, antes de volver para quedarse de pie frente a él. Donghyuck estaba mirando la puerta de su habitación y luego pasaba la mirada por el televisor y luego al sofá, ahora miraba la cocina, y finalmente sobre Kun. Como si  tratará de buscar algo en el departamento que le indicará que algo había cambiado pero todo seguía en su lugar. 

—Yo… sé que es un poco tarde pero… —

Kun lo miró durante un largo y doloroso rato, parecía irreal. Mirarlo ahí, sentado tranquilamente en su sofá, con el huracán que el menor podía ver que reflejaban sus ojos. Como siempre, eran polos opuestos.

—¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? —

—Con Jeno —

—Y no crees que este preocupado, son las dos de la mañana —

—No me importa que esté preocupado, tenía que venir —

—¿A qué? —

Donghyuck se miró las manos —Te lo dije. Quería verte —

—¿Por qué no lo creo? — preguntó Kun cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Donghyuck miró hacia arriba con dolor escrito en toda su cara —¿Qué porque no me crees? ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo interpreto eso? —

—Han pasado cuatro meses —Y eso creía él que era suficiente respuesta.

Pero en lugar de dejar callado al menor, hizo todo lo contrario.

Donghyuck se puso de pie molesto y ofendido, camino hasta llegar a él sin prisa, como si aún necesitará tiempo para decirle lo que venía guardando —Tal vez estoy equivocado al hacer esto… — comenzó apuntando con un dedo sobre su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, hablando con un tono de voz que se quebraba de vez en cuando, él odiaba las palabras y decirlas también — Pero es la última vez que lo quiero intentar, yo… recordé lo que pasó esa noche. Busque cada detalle, incluso hable con Yukhei sobre si hice algo que pudiera confundirlo — comenzó a explicar.

—Donghyuck —

—Espera... escucha primero — le ordenó clavando su mirada en él.

—Donghyuck es que —

—Déjame hablar primero — suplicó, limpiándose rápidamente una lágrima que salió sin querer. Kun se quedó callado y de pie, dándole toda su atención —¿Te enojaste porque tomé su mano? pero no fue su mano lo que tomé… en medio del asiento de su camioneta tenía botellas de agua vacías que me ofrecí en tirar porque yo había tomado una —Kun cerró los ojos y evitó mirarlo, Donghyuck pensó que estaba funcionado por eso continuó.

—Me dijo que estaba bien... que no importa... que lavaría su camioneta después pero entonces, yo insistí y eso fue lo que viste, no tome su mano, quería las botellas de agua, eso quería explicarte, eso intenté explicarte pero no me escuchaste, simplemente diste por hecho que yo intentaba hacer algo más con él — Donghyuck subió sus manos hasta su cuello sin permiso y lo obligó a que lo mirará a la cara, Kun lo miró para notar que estaba llorando como un niño desconsolado — No confías en mí, por eso me fui y nunca entendí porque —

—Yo… —

—¿Porque no puedes ver lo mucho que te quiero? sé que eres mi profesor pero dejé tu clase, así que eso no debería importarte ahora, sé que no podemos ser como una pareja normal, y que nunca vamos a ir al cine o podré conocer a tus amigos y que nunca podrás conocer tampoco a mis papás pero ¿qué mierda? ¿a quién le importa eso? — Kun podía sentir la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras. No estaba jugando. No esta noche, al menos —¿A quién le importa todas esas estupideces? lo único que quiero es dormir contigo, que me abraces muy fuerte, que me beses cuando estoy dormido y me lleves a la cama, quiero vivir aquí no en casa de mi mejor amigo, quiero que confíes en mí, que me envíes un mensaje con las preguntas más raras nada más porque tienes tiempo ¿no quieres todo eso también?—

Kun mantenía sus ojos en Donghyuck y en su boca.

—A ver ven… vamos a sentarnos, deja de llorar — le pidió gentilmente limpiando sus ojos con sus pulgares, caminando con él hacía el sofá para tomar asiento y subirlo a su regazo mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura —sé que no hiciste nada malo, lo vi con mis propios ojos, estuve ahí, yo sólo… te vi ahí... con ese chico y creo que me gusto verte con él — Donghyuck gimió molesto intentando volver a enojarse con él cuando otro lo detuvo —No es así, no es… quería que disfrutaras un tiempo de una relación común y corriente, con alguien en la universidad, con un amigo tal vez, no lo sé… que pudieras hacer las cosas que no puedes hacer conmigo ¿no te gustaría una cita por la ciudad? —preguntó débilmente, susurrando despacio en el oído.

—No— contestó mirándolo con ojos rebeldes.

—Dices que no... pero te conozco, te gusta ser cursi —

—¡Si me gusta pero contigo!… hacer todo eso contigo o no quiero hacer nada — Donghyuck tenía una lengua filosa pero para Kun, a veces era veneno, otras antídoto. —Hyung... hiciste todo esto, nos separamos cinco meses… ¿por qué querías que estuviera con otra persona? ¡No puedo con esto! — gritó golpeándolo por los hombros. 

—No hubo un día en estos últimos meses que no te extrañará. Todo lo que quería era que me hablarás de nuevo — suspiro antes de volver a susurrar — Me volví loco cuando abandonaste mi clase, pensé que al menos podía verte o saber de ti... no tuviste problema con los puntos —

—Si los tuve pero uno de mis profesores Ten, creo que lo conoces, los he visto platicar en la sala de maestros, como sea, se enteró que había dejado una clase y necesitaba puntos extra para no reprobar el semestre, me dijo que si le ayudaba por las tardes con proyectos que tenía de festivales y esas cosas, me podría los puntos que había perdido, supongo que tuve suerte, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin su ayuda —

—Es mi mejor amigo — confesó —Tu profesor… él estuvo aquí la semana pasada —

—¿Crees que sepa de nosotros y por eso me ayudó? —

—No lo sé, voy a preguntárselo más tarde —

La mirada de Donghyuck finalmente se había acercado a él. Las lágrimas ya no viajaban por sus mejillas pero si habían dejado humedad en su paso. —Yo también te extrañe — le dijo avanzando todavía más hacia él, como si eso fuera posible, no se detuvo hasta que sus labios se quedaron de forma permanente tocando su mejilla.

—¿Me estás besando? —preguntó Kun, sonriendo, inclinándose un poco más para sentir sus labios todavía más cerca de su piel.

—Ujum — intentó decir sin apartarse, solo tomó un pequeño espacio para besar una y otra vez el mismo espacio en la mejilla, hasta cansarse. Provocando cosquillas a Kun, quien se mantenía abrazando sus caderas y acariciando el largo de sus piernas.

Kun podía sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo, podía oler su perfume y sentir sus ligeras caricias con su boca sobre su mejilla, luego sobre su cuello y más tarde sobre sus hombros con todo y ropa. Estaba siendo injusto con él, pensaba.

—Extrañe tanto esto — susurró Donghyuck mientras miraba su clavícula — Te am.. se… se siente raro, incluso decirlo así? después de tanto tiempo… tendrás que darme tiempo — Donghyuck comenzó a resbalarse de su cuerpo y él sólo lo sostuvo más fuerte.

El mayor intentó hacer que se detenga levantando una de sus manos que estaba en sus muslos para acunar su mejilla para decirle primero —Te amo— Donghyuck sonrió tranquilamente. —Perdón por no confiar en ti, en realidad, lo hago — le aclaró.

—Esta bien. Entiendo porque pensaste que tuve algo que ver con él pero confía en mi por favor, nunca te dejaría — ambos estaban cansados por la hora pero aún así, cuando Donghyuck se inclinaba para buscar un beso, Kun regresaba el gesto con la misma intensidad.

Fue especial porque se trató del primer beso real que habían compartido en meses, era desordenado y hambriento pero también  perfecto. A Kun le gustaba iniciar con besos cortos pero rápidamente se volvían besos largos y húmedos hasta que finalmente sus manos también se deslizaban por debajo de la ropa del otro. 

Kun abrazó a Donghyuck por las caderas para llevarlo a la habitación mientras que Donghyuck apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro. El mayor seguía besándolo, besando su cuello, sus clavículas, su piel, su ombligo y sus labios, tan dulce y tan miel para Kun.

En algún momento, se detuvieron por culpa del sueño, Kun lo dejó caer sobre la cama y una vez que lo hizo, comenzó a quitarse la ropa haciéndole un gesto a Donghyuck para que él también lo hiciera lo mismo.

En ropa interior se subió a la cama junto a él y lo envolvió alrededor con su cuerpo, y por primera vez en todos estos meses, respiró de nuevo.

 

Día 203 ½

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó a las nueve. Se asustó un poco cuando sintió que había un cuerpo debajo de él, antes de recordar todo de la noche anterior. Se desgarró un poco y luego sonreirá, porque las manos de Donghyuck lo están acercando más, acariciando su cabello, y susurrando que él está aquí, y que no irá a ninguna parte.

Día 204

Kun se despertó más tarde, después de todo era domingo.

Encontró su desayuno todavía en el microondas y una nota en la puerta que decía:

1\. Voy a volver a ti en tres horas, necesito regresar a casa.  
2\. No te quería despertar, te ves muy lindo durmiendo.  
3\. Fue la mejor noche para mi en mucho tiempo.  
4\. Si me das una segunda oportunidad, te juro que no la voy a desperdiciar.  
5\. Quería hacerte huevos con tocino pero no los has comprado, así que hice lo que pude.  
6\. Disfruta tu cereal.

7,8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 100. TE AMO.

Kun leyó y releyó la nota como cuatro veces mejor cinco y siempre con la misma reacción, una sonrisa divertida que no compartía con nadie. Estaba feliz de ser él quien tuviera las respuestas a todas las preguntas que Donghyuck hacía, estaba feliz de ser él quien pudiera escuchar todos sus secretos, estaba feliz por hacerlo temblar de nervios y reír de emoción. Estaba feliz de poder besarlo, de tenerlo de nuevo en su vida, de recuperarlo, de cuidarlo.

Los días que sean necesarios podía jugar a enamorarlo y saber con certeza que Donghyuck disfrutaba y conocía las reglas del juego también. ¿Hoy? sólo tenía una tarea pendiente por hacer: amarlo aún más.

 

“Pero lo que tengo claro es que intentar superar lo nuestro es realmente la cosa más triste que le ha pasado al amor en toda su vida” Anónimo.

**Author's Note:**

> muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
